


Vanity Thy Name is Jones

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel being fussy about his appearance, Fluff, Humor, Jacob being both baffled and amused, M/M, Romance, The boys are bickering because that's what they do, There's tooth-rotting sweetness beneath all the snark though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: It only takes about a week after they have started dating for Jacob to find out that Ezekiel? Is really meticulous when it comes to hair and skin care. Like, taking-over-an-hour-in-the-bathroom-every-morning and spending-over¬-30-dollars-on-shampoo-alone meticulous. And Jacob being Jacob, he can’t help but poke fun at it, just a little bit.





	Vanity Thy Name is Jones

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually came to me as part of my Ezekiel Angst Fest 'Keep the Home Fires Burning'. However, it turned out too sweet and lovely to include and I felt it would distract a little too much from the general doom and gloom going on over there. But hey, waste not want not so here we go, I'm still posting it. Hope you enjoy!

Finally, after a long back and forth and whatever is the Librarian equivalent of picking flower petals and going ‘he loves me/he loves me not’, Jacob Stone and Ezekiel Jones have managed to get their act together and started dating.

And it only takes about a week before Jacob finds out that Ezekiel? Is _really_ meticulous when it comes to hair and skin care. Like, taking-over-an-hour-in-the-bathroom-every-morning and spending-over-30-dollars-on-shampoo-alone meticulous. And Jacob being Jacob, he can’t help but poke fun at it, just a little bit:

‘Jones, you’ve gotta be the prissiest guy I’ve ever slept with, you know that?’ Followed by a huff, an incredulous look and: ‘What does gluten free moisturizer even _mean?’_

Ezekiel being Ezekiel, he takes _offense_ at this _._ And the boys being who they are, this devolves into bickering and then arguing:

‘Just because you just drag a hand through that patch of fur you’ve got going on and call it a day doesn’t mean everybody else does!’

’Yeah, well, at least my shampoo doesn’t sound like a college arts major trying out titles for his big production while being stoned out of his mind. _Jason and the Argan oil?’_

‘Shut up, you liked my hair well enough last night. Don’t think I didn’t notice how you kept pawing at it.’

‘Hmm. And what is the reason I found about half a dozen braids in my hair this morning? ‘Cause I don’t remember putting them there, Jonesy.’

… and so on, and so forth. Until, somehow, for some reason, Jacob’s got Ezekiel pinned up against the wall, one hand fisted into his shirt and the other trailing patterns across his cheek and neck. Ezekiel, for the record, is completely fine with this, until Jacob narrows his eyes, grins, nips the corner of Ezekiel’s ear and murmurs something about Jonesy bein’ a damn peacock but if that’s the way things are, then Jacob will have to try and learn to live with that.

Which makes Ezekiel pause. And then frown. And then pause again. And then: ‘A _peacock?’_

Which is the start of an entirely new argument, because:

_‘Peacocks don’t have hair, cowboy!’_

_‘_ Metaphor _,_ Jones _, metaphor_!’

‘Yeah. Alright. Sure. _Peacock?’_

The argument doesn’t last long, though. It ends about an hour later with the both of them in bed, burrowed into each other and blissed out of their minds even though it’s two o’clock in the afternoon. And Ezekiel had a point, even though Jacob isn’t really ready to admit it: his hair really is very soft and Jacob can’t seem to stop running his hand through it, even when he hears Ezekiel snigger.

‘Damn peacock.’

‘Sure am, cowboy.’

(Jacob knows the metaphor is a little clunky, but he doesn’t mind. Not until the next morning, when they are back at work and Ezekiel keeps making peacock noises whenever Jacob wanders into his field of vision. Jake glares and curses and glowers and threatens to gag him with Theseus’ ball of twine but also his ears turn a little pink so Ezekiel doesn't really feel like stopping. Not until Eve not-so-kindly asks him to cut it out and Jenkins starts muttering something about needing a guinea pig for a new silencing potion he’s been brewing. Then he stops.

For an hour or two.).

 

 


End file.
